


Green

by Enamourous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamourous/pseuds/Enamourous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam gets jealous (only heavily implied wincest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

She's moaning now. Her noises are muffled through the door but Sam can still hear them. He hears Dean’s voice and then she laughs. It makes heat flush into Sam’s cheeks and his stomach tugs in a way that makes him want to throw up.

Dean usually doesn’t bring them home. He at least has enough decency to fuck them outside in the car when he does. But this time he brought her inside and all that’s separating Sam from them is a door. It’s not like he can go anywhere else either, there’s only one bedroom in the hotel room and he can’t exactly go anywhere in town since Dean has the damn keys in the room with him.

So he turns the TV up loud and clenches his jaw, trying to slow down his racing heart. He’s trying to ignore it, he really is. He’s trying to pay attention to the TV but he can still hear her. He doesn’t know what the hell they’re doing now but something is hitting the wall and Sam’s blood is pumping through his ears and he just wants her to leave. He’s not going to talk to Dean for a week after this.

But then he hears a lower moan. And that can’t be the girl because her voice so high-pitched and annoying. And Sam doesn’t realize he’s doing it but he turns the volume down and listens. He can barely hear Dean because he’s being quieter than the girl he’s fucking but Sam doesn’t need much. It goes straight to his dick and he groans because this is all Dean’s damn fault and now Sam is being reminded of how much of a freak he is. He would try to convince himself it was the sound of the girl that did it, but he knows it’s not. It’s not Dean’s girlfriends that Sam thinks about when he gets himself off late at night, it’s Dean. It’s always Dean.

But his brother’s noises are gone now and it sounds like things have died down until he hears the girl again. And he can hear what she’s saying now, she’s moaning  out Dean’s name and when Sam realizes that, he’s fucking done and he gets up off the couch and flings open the door.

She’s on her back, legs spread apart and in the air and Sam can see everything. She’s got her hand splayed on the back of Dean’s head and she opens her eyes when she hears the door open.  Dean’s got his fingers in her. His jeans are half on but they’re down low enough that Sam can see how hard he is, see how wet he is from being inside her.

“Get the fuck out,” Sam says looking the girl in the eyes and doing everything he can to stop his fists from shaking.

The girl laughs at him. “Excuse me?”

“What the hell Sam?” Dean says, pulling his fingers out of her but rubbing them over her clit so she squirms. “Kinda busy?”

“No. Party’s over. She needs to leave.”

Sam does his best to keep still when she laughs at him again. “Aw, your little brother is cute. Does he want to join?” Dean looks like he’s about to say something but Sam cuts him off.

“I’m not fucking kidding. Get your clothes and get out.”

The girl looks at Dean and raises her eyebrows. She closes her legs. Fucking finally. Dean’s looking at Sam when he talks, even though it’s directed that the girl. “Yeah, uh….sorry baby. But I think you should probably go. My brother apparently has something to say to me.”

God this girl is a bitch. She’s complaining when she slips her pants and shirt on and calls Sam a “little fucking weirdo” before she leans over Dean on the bed and kisses him, pulling her hand over his dick a couple times.  Thankfully when she’s done tonguing Dean she heads for the door and Sam resists the urge to throttle her when she walks by and ruffles his hair, laughing in a way that sends rage coursing through Sam’s blood.

He doesn’t move until he hears the front door close, doesn’t even breathe. Just tries to keep himself from exploding.  Dean has pulled his pants up but Sam can still see the bulge in them. When his eyes flick up to Dean’s face he sees his brother is grinning at him.

“Jealous Sammy?”

“Fuck you.” Sam says seething.

“Could’ve joined if you wanted, all you had to do was ask,” Dean says. There’s fire glinting in his eyes and Sam hates it when he’s like this. When he taunts him. “Could’ve finally known what it was like, being with a girl.”

Sam doesn’t even answer that. He just glares at Dean and breathes through is nose.

“Do you want to know what she tastes like?” Dean says, walking towards him. Sam takes a step back but Dean doesn’t stop advancing until he’s almost on top of him. “Do you want to know how wet she was?” Dean drags the fingers he had inside her on Sam’s skin.

Sam can smell alcohol on Dean’s breath and he tries to push him off but Dean’s like a wall in front of him.

“Or was it me you wanted?” he asks quietly, looking Sam square in the eyes with a dangerous expression.

“Get off me,” Sam says, attempting to get Dean away from him again. But this time Dean pushes him up against the wall and his face is inches from Sam’s. Dean’s lips are brushing over his cheek, against his lips. His hand is splayed on Sam’s chest and is pinning him.

“Don’t act like you didn’t want to be in her place Sam,” Dean says and Sam feels his breath ghosting over his skin. The smell of Dean is overwhelming, alcohol and something sweet, and the familiar scent of leather. The smell of his brother. It’s making Sam feel drunk smelling it.

“I know you do. Little brothers don’t get jealous like this.” Dean brushes a hand over the fabric of Sam’s pajama pants and it grazes his cock ever so slightly. “You’re hard.” Dean breathes, halfway between a question and a statement.

“Not because of you,” Sam spits out a lie.

Dean backs off of him, and he looks like he’s trying to find something in Sam’s face. He seems like he’s had a moment of clarity and steps back from his little brother. Sam knows it’s the alcohol that made him so forward. He’s more familiar with this game him and Dean play than he should be. They play it often. It gets more and more dangerous each time. Dean only plays it when he’s drunk.

“It _okay_ with you if I come now?” Dean asks, unbuttoning his own jeans and sitting down on the bed.

“Knock yourself out,” Sam snaps and leaves Dean alone in the room, slamming the door behind him.

The game’s rules are getting blurry.


End file.
